Summer Nights
by goodbye-means-forgetting
Summary: James Diamond is stoked to leave Minnesota for the summer to spend time with his dad in LA. Not to mention the surprise possibility of a summer love. It's a summer fling, it doesn't mean anything...Does it?
1. Summer Days, Drifting Away

**Hey guys c: New story, yay! So, I'm kind of new at writing Big Time Rush fics (Kames, yay!), so don't critique me too hard :P Sorry for any OOCness. I'll try my best. I just started writing again, so I'm sure it'll improve as the story progresses. This is loosely based on the song Summer Nights from Grease. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**xoxo**

"James! Do you have everything?" Said boy turned around to look at his mother, who was walking calmly down the stairs of the large and well-furnished house they lived in. James rolled his eyes, not really wanting to communicate much with his mother and ruin his vacation before it even started.

"Yes, mom. And my cellphone's charged if you need me." Translation:_ Try not to need me. _The whole point of this vacation was to just get away from his mother, from Minnesota, and from everything that he had here in the boring town of Sherwood. It's not that he didn't love his mom, because he did, very much. She just felt the need to take the reigns of his life in her own hands, and decide everything for him. Her future for him and what he actually wanted were two different realities. Mama Diamond wanted her son to take over her cosmetic business, while he wanted to pursue a life in music.

Singing was his passion, and it has been for quite a while. Ever since he started talking, he's been singing. He was good too. He knew it. Brooke knew it. Everyone did. Talent shows, coffee shop entertainment, even just singing in the shower. If he had the chance to get better and show off his talent, he would.

This summer was the summer before his senior year of high school, and he wanted to make it a good one, so he decided to call up his dad in LA and asked if he could visit. James talked to his dad regularly, despite his mother not liking it. James loved his dad. His dad supported his love for singing, and would listen to him sing over the phone to give James comments or praise him about how much he's improved. Granted, his dad _was_ upset when James decided to give up hockey, but he warmed up to it eventually, telling James to shoot for his dreams, and to not let anyone get in the way.

Now the only one getting in the way was Brooke. James looked at his mom, who was texting dead ahead on the phone.

"Uh, mom, my plane leaves in an hour. We should probably go." Brooke held up a finger, signally for him to wait a minute. He huffed and rolled his eyes, walking over to the coffee table in the living room to grab the keys to the car, and putting them in his pocket. After sliding on his sunglasses he grabbed two of his suitcases and carried them to the shiny black car, putting them in the trunk. He heard heels clacking against the driveway and looked to find his mother struggling with the other two cases of luggage. James chuckled and went to help Brooke. Once those were secured in the back of the car with the other two, he gave his mom the keys and got into the passenger seat. Brooke then got in the car, started it, and drove off towards the airport.

The ride was silent. James and his mom were never very chatty, mostly because all Brooke would talk about was her cosmetics. James would admit though, that his mom made a big impact about how he took care of himself. He had to look _perfect_ before going anywhere. Every hair on his head was perfectly in place, and his clothes fit just right on his body. He wouldn't deny that he was extremely attractive. Self-confidence was one of his perks.

"Have fun with your dad," he heard Brooke say while pulling into the airport. James was surprised that his mom would even say something like that. It was so…Not Brooke Diamond.

"Yeah… Thanks mom," James replied, giving a little smile. Once they were inside the airport, Brooke helped him with his bags and getting him situated for the plane ride. Once everything but him was on board, he turned to him mom and smiled.

"See you in August," he said, before pulling his mom into a hug. Brooke was shocked at the affection, but relaxed into her son's hug and returned it.

"Be safe." They called James' plane, and he started briskly walking toward the entrance.

"I will. Bye mom!" he called, a few feet away. Brooke smiled lightly.

"Bye," she said simply.

Once they scanned him, he got onto the plane, taking one last look at the Minnesota sky, ready for his summer in California.

* * *

"Dude, what are we gonna do this summer?" the little Latino boy asked, kicking off his flip flops and falling backwards onto the sand. His blonde friend shrugged, sitting down next to the shorter boy.

"Hell if I know. You'd think living in Los Angeles would be more exciting…"

"Kendall! Carlos!" They turned their heads to find their other friend, Logan, calling for them from a few feet away. The two boys on the sand motioned for him to come over to where they were, even though that was already his plan.

"Hey guys," the dark-haired boy greeted.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, I was caught up in a documentary about prokaryotic cells and their relationship to-"Kendall raised a hand.

"Don't care." Logan huffed and sat down, joining his two friends.

"Fine then…" he grumbled.

After a few moments of silence, Kendall groaned.

"I'm bored," he said, falling backwards on the sand to join Carlos, who was already lying down.

"You know, that documentary was pretty-"

"_Logan._"

"Sorry."

* * *

James made it out of the plane and airport and to his dad's safely. He paid the taxi man the given amount and thanked him with a bright smile. Once he drove off, he waked up to the doorstep of his dad's modest, but nice home, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a middle-aged, but handsome man.

"Hi dad!" James said cheerfully, excited to finally see his dad after all these years.

"Jamie! Come on in," his father replied, equally happy. "How are you?" James walked inside, and his father closed the door behind them.

"Pretty good," James said, looking around at the simple house. The living room was nicely furnished, and the kitchen wasn't too big, but big enough for one person. "Nice place," he complimented, taking off his shoes at the door.

"I'm sure it's not as nice as what Brooke has you guys living in," his dad said, winking. James chuckled, flopping onto the couch.

"I like it," he said simply. Jim smiled.

"Well thanks, buddy. Now, the guestroom is upstairs. There's a bathroom in the hallway to the right of your room. This is _your_ home for the summer. Don't be asking permission to do everything." James got up, laughing.

"Got it, dad."

"Now, come over here and give your pops a hug."

**xoxo**

**c: Reviews? I'll get the next chapter up soon, promise! Sorry for any mistakes, too.**


	2. Boy And Boy Meet

**YAY! Chapter two. Special thanks to QuesoPwnz for helping me with the ending. Love you c:**

**Disclaimer: DO. NOT. OWN.**

**xxx**

"So, what do you do for a living?" James asked, sitting at the bar in the kitchen, watching his dad fix himself a cup of coffee. It was ten in the morning, and the tanned pretty boy had no idea what he was doing up this early. He was a teenager! He's supposed to sleep at least past noon. He got another spoonful of cereal a shoved it into his mouth, wiping away the milk that dribbled onto his chin.

"I own a diner," he replied, turning around to face his son and taking a sip of coffee. James nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That's cool. What's it called?"

"Jim's Diner."

"Very original, father," James said sarcastically, laughing. Jim mock-glared.

"Hey, the food is good. That's all that matters."

"You have a point. Maybe I'll visit later. What time do you have to go in today?" The brunet finished his cereal, and put the bowl in the sink.

"Around eleven. I left opening time to someone else today, since you're here, but I can't do that every day, so if I'm gone when you wake up, that's where I'll be. We open at eight, so you can come by whenever if you want to." James nodded, understanding. He stretched, and then headed back towards the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna hit the beach. I'll come by later."

"Okay, have fun, and try to make some friends! I don't wanna have to hang out with you all summer. You might cramp my style," Jim said, eyeing his son who had one foot on the first step of the staircase. James scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yeah dad, whatever you say," he replied, heading up the stairs to find his swim trunks. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun this summer.

**xXXx**

Kendall was the first to wake up of the three friends who had spent the night at Carlos' house. They all lived relatively close to one another so they were usually always together. Kendall looked at the clock to see it was eleven-thirty. He stirred from his position at the foot of Carlos' bed, where he fell asleep. Cracking his neck, he stood up, careful not to wake the other two who were splayed out across the rest of the queen-sized bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve himself. He went back into the room and grabbed his phone, checking his email and whatnot, while waiting for the other two to wake up. After about ten minutes, he was starting to get impatient, along with his hungry stomach.

Kendall decided to pounce on the other two sleeping boys, instead of a more gentle method of wakening, causing Carlos and Logan to groan.

Kendall smiled, "Oh good, you're up. I'm hungry."

"I'm sure there's food in the _kitchen_," Logan hissed. Carlos shot up.

"Food?" he asked childishly. Kendall nodded. "I wanna go to Jim's!" Carlos announced, getting out of bed. He didn't bother waiting for acknowledgement and pranced to the bathroom in his underwear, and then came back to get dressed a short time later.

"Looks like you're out numbered, _Logie_," Kendall said smirking, removing the pillow that had been placed over the brunet's head, and then getting the extra set of clothes he usually left at Carlos' house. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled while getting out of bed to retrieve his own spare clothes. Once they were all dressed and decent for the public, they exited the confinements of the tan boy's room and left the house, walking down the street to Jim's Diner. Carlos happily bounced on his feet as they were walking, excited to eat at Jim's.

"Dude, we go here all the time. Calm down," Logan said, his hands in the pockets of his shorts and a tired look on his face. Carlos stuck out his tongue.

"It's not my fault this place is the bomb-diggity!"

"…Don't say that."

Kendall just laughed at his two friends as they made their way to the diner and inside, waving to Jim who was organizing the cash register.

"Hey boys! I'll be with you in a sec." Kendall smiled at Jim and nodded, while Carlos dragged Logan to a booth near the window. The blonde rolled his eyes at his friends, and followed them, taking a seat across from them. He was glad he didn't have to be put through the torture of sitting next to his Latino friend.

It was nearing lunch time, and citizens of LA were pouring into the diner.

"You guys want the usual?" Kendall asked his friends. Carlos nodded furiously, and Logan muttered a "yep".

After a few minutes, Jim walked over to the boys, smiling his bright smile. "Hey guys, glad to see ya. What'll it be?" he asked, already knowing what they wanted.

"We'll take the usual," Kendall said, handing him the menus.

"Comin' right up." They thanked him and sat in silence for a few seconds before Logan spoke up.

"I was here the other day with my mom and Jim told us his son was coming down for the summer."

"Maybe we can be his first friends here!" Carlos beamed, making Logan roll his eyes.

"We don't even know what he looks like," the brunet pointed out and Carlos frowned.

"Oh yeah…" The sad look on his friend's face made Kendall sympathetic.

"Maybe Jim will introduce us," he suggested, not getting his hopes up. Kendall had everyone he needed. He, Logan, and Carlos has been friends since elementary school. Granted, he picked on Logan a lot before they became friends, but it all worked out for the better. The blonde couldn't ask for better friends. They were inseparable.

A few minutes went by, and their food came. Kendall's stomach growled in want. Picking up his cheeseburger and taking a greedy bite, he noticed that his two friends were arguing over something.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled, mouth full of chicken finger, getting his attention back to them. "_Please_ tell Logan that radioactive flamingos are going to take over the world in the near future!" Kendall stared dumbly, chewing slowly, one eyebrow raised. Logan shook his head.

"I don't even know, dude."

"It was in my _dream_ last night! I'm serious!" Carlos complained, noticing the look the two of his friends were giving him. Logan took a sip of his drink and shook his head. Kendall continued eating.

"I don't understand why I'm friends with you," he said, looking at Carlos. The Latino looked hurt.

"Because you love me?" he suggested, poking his lower lip out in a pout and widening his eyes all puppy-dog-like.

"Yeah, that's it," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Carlos huffed, taking an angry bite out of an innocent piece of chicken.

Oh, how Kendall loved his friends. After finishing his fries, he sat back, hands on his stomach.

"Man, I love this place." His two friends nodded in agreement. Kendall was about to say something when the bell at the diner door to notify that someone had walked in rang. Then, all hopes of Kendall wanting to speak vanished, because through the door came the most attractive, god-like male the blonde had ever laid eyes on.

His skin was perfectly tanned, either real or fake, but it fit him nicely. His shiny brown hair was a little messed up, probably from the wind, but was still perfect on the top of his head. He was a little bit taller than Kendall, maybe by an inch, and his toned body would make any straight man turn gay. Kendall was already gay, so ogling was okay. His tight wife-beater showed off perfectly sculpted abs, and the somewhat tight blue board shorts gave Kendall a great view of what looked to be a very nice ass.

The unknown Adonis-like brunet walked over to the counter, and start talking animatedly to Jim.

"-dall. _Kendall!"_ Said boy jumped, pulled out of his trance.

"What?" he hissed. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"What were you looking at, Kendy?" Carlos asked, chewing on a straw like a little kid.

"N-nothing."

"You sure? You were pretty far gone," Logan pointed out, turning to where Kendall was looking, and grinned slyly.

"So _that's_ what gotten our little Kendall's interest." Carlos looked, and smiled widely.

"Ooooh, Kendall's got a crush!"

"I don't even know him, so shut up," he mumbled, blushing. Carlos turned to look at the tanned boy, until Kendall spoke up.

"Don't stare! Jesus, 'Litos, he'll think we're freaks!" Carlos shrugged, ignoring his scolding.

"I bet that's Jim's son," he said, picking up his drink to get some of the ice out of the cup. "I hope he introduces us!" Kendall averted his gaze from his friends to the attractive brunet at the counter, whom he could only see the back of. He saw Jim look at him and say something before the boy turned around and coincidently, looked right at Kendall.

His eyes were definitely something to look at. The hazel orbs were striking, and Kendall had to use all his willpower to force himself to look away.

"You two totally just had a moment," Carlos said nonchalantly, fighting with his ice. Kendall shrugged, while Logan discreetly turned around, and then back.

"Well, look who's coming over here," he said, amused. _Oh god, _Kendall thought. _Not him._

"Hey boys!" he heard Jim's voice. "Everything going good?"

"Yep," Carlos said first, still struggling to get the ice out of the bottom of the cup. Logan just nodded, and Kendall didn't say anything, finding his napkin suddenly interesting.

"Great!" Jim said, happily. "I wanted to introduce you kids to my son, James." _It fits him_, Kendall mused.

James waved shyly. Not that he was usually shy, just the blonde from earlier happened to be _right there_ and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

"Hey," Logan greeted, giving a small wave. Carlos smiled brightly at James, who smiled back, the boy's innocent grin being contagious.

"Hiya!" Kendall dared himself to look up at the boy standing above him. He went breathless before clearing his throat.

"H-hey."

Jim beamed, glad that the three boys were being nice to his son. "Well James, this is Logan, Carlos, and Kendall," he explained, pointing at each one respectively. "I hope you guys get along well." With that, Jim left the boys alone, grabbing the empty plates of food before leaving.

"Uh, can I sit down?" James asked, shyly, since the only open seat was next to the handsome blonde boy.

"Oh, sure," Kendall said, moving over so the god-like male could sit next to him. He sat down, and Kendall could smell a nice fragrance of the beach and 'Cuda Man-Spray.

"So, James, right?" Logan asked, earning himself a nod. "Where you from?"

"Minnesota. I'm visiting my dad for the summer." Carlos' eyes widened.

"_Minnesota?_ Like, snowy Minnesota? Like, snowboarding, skiing, cold Minnesota?" James laughed, sounding like music to Kendall's ears.

"Add boring into that list, and that's the one," he said.

"What brings you here?" Logan asked, seeming to be the only one that could actually talk and not freak him out. James shrugged.

"I just wanted to get away before my senior year. My mom always nags about me taking over her cosmetics business. I can't tell her enough times that I don't wanna be the face of Diamond Cosmetics!"

"_Diamond _Cosmetics?" Kendall asked, finally speaking up, looking at him incredulously. "Brooke Diamond is your mother?" James nodded slowly, loving the color of Kendall's bright green eyes. "My mom is in love with her products. She never shuts up about how young they make her feel." Kendall shook his head, thinking about it. James laughed, giving Kendall a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah, they work pretty well… I'm just not interested in taking over the company." The other three boys nodded, understanding. Kendall went back to staring at his napkin.

"So what do you like to do, James?" Carlos asked, curiously. James just shrugged, and looked at his hands.

"I like singing," he said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"You can sing?" Logan asked intrigued. Not many guys he knew actually enjoyed singing. James nodded, smiling shyly.

"Sing for us!" Carlos shouted. James blushed, and looked anywhere but at them.

"Maybe some other time?" James suggested. Carlos pouted.

"Promise?" Unable to say no to that face, James nodded.

"Promise." Carlos grinned, and Logan shook his head.

"Don't mind him, he's a little…" James nodded with a smile, understanding. He liked these guys. Logan's phone vibrated, indicating he had a text. He read it and groaned. "I have to go pick up a prescription for my mom, so I'll catch you guys later."

"Can I go with you, Logie?" Carlos hinted, wanting to give James and Kendall the chance to talk, since they obviously had a connection. Logan, getting the hint, nodded, while the blonde glared at them.

"Yeah, let's go. See you guys later," Logan rushed, scared of the way Kendall was looking at them. Carlos waved goodbye, and they practically sprinted out the door of the diner. Kendall looked at James and laughed nervously.

"So… what're you up to today?" He asked, having no idea where to start a conversation. James shrugged, not looking at Kendall, playing with a woven bracelet on his arm.

"Probably just gonna hang at the beach or something…" Kendall didn't say anything back, too busy staring at the perfection of James' face. "Don't really know how exciting it'll be by myself though."

"I could go with you." The blond blurted without thinking. At James' surprised look he added a hasty "I-if you'd like, that is." James looked down grinning, and Kendall couldn't help but admire how flawless the brunet's smile was.

"Uhh, yeah, that'd be great." James replied while bringing his head back up and focusing on the other boy. "You know how to surf?"

"Definitely!" Kendall answered. "I mean, I've lived by a beach my whole life. How could I not?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he didn't sound too full of himself.

"Awesome," James stood from the table and headed for the exit, looking at Kendall over his shoulder. "You can teach me."

**xxx**

**Reviews?**


	3. Something's Begun

**I got pretty lazy at the end of this chapter... But I felt it was time to update.**

**Don't own.**

**xxx**

James fell off his borrowed surfboard once again, swimming back to the surface and sputtering up water. He groaned and flopped his arms across his board, not even bothering to get back up on it. He could hear the melodic sound of Kendall's laughter coming from a few feet ahead of him. He saw the blonde boy paddling towards him, with all the grace of a decent surfer. James pouted cutely, making Kendall chuckle, and dropped his head to rest onto his board.

"This is impossible," he whined pathetically. Kendall patted James on the shoulder, glad he was getting more comfortable around the beautiful boy.

"You'll get better! We have all summer to come out here. Don't worry about it," Kendall said with a smile, hoping it would cheer James up.

James blushed. Had Kendall just hinted he wanted to spend more time with him? His heart beat fast in his chest, and he smiled shyly.

"Okay," he said softly. He pulled himself back up on his board, trying not to focus on Kendall's bare chest and delicious looking skin.

"Wanna take a break? We've been out here for a while…" Kendall mused, looking at the sun. "It's gotta be at least three o'clock by now.

"Sure," James replied, nodding. "I'm tired of you showing off anyway." Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes. He brought his leg up and proceeded to kick James, who had comfortably situated himself, off his surfboard. The brunet gave a very non-manly yelp of surprise as he flipped back into the water.

After a few seconds of him not coming up, Kendall began to worry. That is, until he felt hands grab his arm and pull him into the water. When he resurfaced, he saw James, looking as smug (and sexy) as ever.

"I'll get you back," Kendall threatened with a smile. "Just you wait." The brunet scoffed.

"Bring it, blondie." After a few moments, they both started laughing.

"Come on, let's get out of here." James nodded and followed Kendall as he made his way out of the water, totally not staring at the wondrous backside that was presented before him. Once back onto the beach, they returned the boards to the rental shop nearby, and then found their shoes and shirts on the sand. James sat down, Kendall following suit, and dug his feet in the sand.

"So, Kendall Knight," James started, loving the sound of saying the blonde's name. "Tell me about yourself." Kendall sighed.

"Well, there's not much to know… Been in LA my entire life, I live with my mom and my sister, Katie. My best friends, as you met before, are Carlos and Logan. I'm gonna be a senior, don't know about college, I play hockey, and I like the beach and pink smoothies." James laughed at the way Kendall sped all that out.

"I could definitely write a book about you now," he joked. Kendall bumped him with his shoulder, giving a small smile.

"I told you there wasn't much to know about me."

"What about your dad? Are your parents divorced or something?" James watched as Kendall lowered his head, his eyes feeling with sadness. He immediately regretted asking. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kendall shushed him.

"James. It's okay." Kendall took in a deep breath before speaking again. "My dad got in a car accident when I was eight. He died in the hospital…" James could tell Kendall didn't want to speak about it. The brunet just laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. What about you? Tell me more about the oh so intriguing James Diamond."

James snorted, smiling. "Intriguing huh? You flatter me Kendall, you really do. I'm probably more boring than you are," the brunet said with a wink and a nudge.

"I highly doubt that," Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you already know I sing, and that I'm from Minnesota. I go to Sherwood High, and I'm in vocal classes there. I quit sports for singing, and I got picked on a lot for it before they realized how amazing I am," James added, smirking. "Plus my dad always said to shoot for your dreams, and don't let anyone get in the way."

"Your dad is a great man," Kendall said. "He's always so nice. I've known him practically forever." James smiled, loving the tenderness in the blonde's voice.

"Can you sing?" James asked curiously. With a voice like Kendall had, he'd be amazing.

"Why, yes he can!" James and Kendall both jumped a foot in the air as they heard Carlos' booming voice.

"What the hell Carlos! Where did you come from?" Kendall yelled, trying to calm his startled heart.

"Oh, Kenny, you were in health class. I'm sure you know about the birds and the bees." Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend, who was now on the sand next to him. "But yeah, Kenny can sing." James watched as Kendall shook his head.

"No I can't. I used to sing to Katie when she was little, and I sing a bit in the shower. But other than that, I have no past experiences in singing."

"He's just being modest," Carlos leaned over Kendall and whispered loudly into James' ear. Kendall shook his head and threw sand at him, while James just smiled as Carlos was fighting to get sand out of his eyes.

"I hope to hear it sometime," he said, looking Kendall in the eyes. The blonde blushed, and shrugged.

"Maybe."

James gave him a warm smile, and stood up. He put his hand out for Kendall to grab, and the blond took it gratefully, with a light grin on his face. Carlos looked at them, smirking, but not saying anything for once in his life.

"You should show me around, Kendall," James suggested. "If I'm gonna be here all summer I should probably know my way around." Kendall's grin got bigger at James wanting to spend more time with him.

"S-Sure." Kendall turned and looked at Carlos, and pointed his head in a "get out of here" motion.

"Right," Carlos mouthed, pointing in a random direction and then jogging off. The blond turned back around to the tanned boy, and smiled.

"So, is there anything specific you wanna see?"

James shrugged. "I just wanted Carlos gone," he said with a small smirk. Kendall's heart sped up, and he blushed a deep red.

They walked along the beach in silence, and eventually came to an exit. They made it off the sand and back onto asphalt before Kendall remembered something, and stopped walking.

"There's this coffee house close to Jim's that does karaoke every Saturday. You should go with me next weekend," Kendall offered with a sweet smile. James looked down, all of a sudden shy. Why was his voice such a big deal to Kendall? Nonetheless, he was flattered that the blond wanted to hear him sing.

"Y-yeah, that'd be fun…" The blond beamed.

"Great! It starts at six. I'll be there by then, because I always help set up for it," Kendall blabbed. James smiled, and looked over the blond boy. He was perfect in every way. Perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect body. Not to mention he was sweet, funny, and just all-around amazing. A part of James wished that he wasn't just staying for the summer.

**xxx**

**Review?**


End file.
